Amoureux d'un garçon
by Willsansfin
Summary: [TERMINÉE] "- Je peux rester un peu chez toi ?" En rentrant chez lui ce jour-là, Jack ne s'attendait pas à trouver Harold sur son palier. Un Harold trempé, portant un sac en bandoulière sur une épaule et son sac de cours sur l'autre. Il avait laissé entrer l'adolescent, bien sûr. Un battement de cil de ces yeux verts et il sauterait d'un pont si on le lui demandait. - OS


_Bonjour ! Avec la fin de_ _Your Voice_ _je pense en avoir frustré quelques uns, et aussi avec un certain chapitre de_ _Colocations_ _. Alors j'ai décidé de me motiver pour reprendre ce petit OS que j'avais déjà écrit une fois et que j'avais perdu avec mon disque dur externe (sigh)._

 _BREF, trêves de bavardage, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

 _Quelques notes avant de commencer :_

 _\- J'ai décidé de donner de vrais prénoms aux vikings, nous sommes dans un univers moderne tout de même ! Stoïck est appelé Björn et son frère Henrik. Rurik est Rustik._

 _\- Gueulfor, lui, garde son surnom puisqu'il n'est pas trop développé._

 _\- Le Pôle est, comme dans_ _Your Voice_ _, un foyer pour enfants et jeunes orphelins et/ou en difficulté où vivent Jack, Emma (sa petite sœur), Tooth et Bunny (sous la tutelle de North)._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

\- Je peux rester un peu chez toi ?

.

En rentrant chez lui ce jour-là, Jack ne s'attendait pas à trouver Harold sur son palier. Un Harold trempé, portant un sac en bandoulière sur une épaule et son sac de cours sur l'autre. Il avait laissé entrer l'adolescent, bien sûr. Un battement de cil de ces yeux verts et il sauterait d'un pont si on le lui demandait. Il avait laissé le brun aux bons soins de Tooth et de Bunny le temps d'aller chercher sa petite sœur. Il avait promis à Emma de la récupérer à l'école et il se devait de tenir ses promesses.

.

\- Mais vraiment, jeter un enfant à la rue c'est…

\- Tooth, calme-toi.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! Voilà ce que c'est ! Désolée Harold…

\- Non ça va. Et puis je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, il n'attend sûrement que ça.

Lorsque Jack revint, Harold était dans la cuisine. Tooth lui avait servi un chocolat chaud et s'agitait dans la pièce en touillant furieusement son thé alors que Bunny était avachi sur une chaise et la regardait en soupirant. L'albinos fit irruption dans la maison et pris à peine le temps de se débarrasser de ses chaussures avant d'entrer en vue d'Harold. Celui-ci leva un regard humide vers lui qui lui brisa le cœur. Emma, petite fille d'à peine six ans dans les bras de son grand frère, eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant l'ami de Jack. Elle l'aimait bien.

\- Jack ! Je t'avais dit de prendre un parapluie, Emma est trempée, elle va attraper une bronchite !

Sans rien dire, Jack fit passer l'enfant de ses bras à ceux de la jeune femme et elle disparut vers l'étage en piaillant qu'elle vivait avec des irresponsables. Le jeune homme s'assit près d'Harold et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Bunny sortit de la cuisine en prétextant des « choses à faire » et Jack embrassa doucement les doigts gelés d'Harold.

\- Ça va ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules mais c'était à peine visible sous le pull de Jack que Tooth lui avait presque fait enfiler de force en voyant ses vêtements trop légers à son goût. Se sentant coupable, Jack ferma les yeux et serra encore plus fort les mains d'Harold. Celui-ci se leva et se dégagea pour poser ses doigts froids sur les joues de Jack, l'obligeant à le regarder. L'albinos sourit, amusé par la grandeur du vêtement sur le corps de l'autre. Le pull descendait plus bas que ses hanches et ses épaules étaient loin de remplir ce que les coutures dessinaient.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Jack allait protester mais les lèvres d'Harold le coupèrent. Il profita de la caresse, très douce, avant que l'adolescent s'écarte. Son souffle effleurait la peau de Jack, sans qu'il le touche encore. Perdant patience, l'albinos plongea ses longues mains blanches dans la chevelure encore humide de son petit ami et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser encore.

\- Que fait le manteau d'Harold dans mon entrée ?!

La voix grave et amusée de North les interrompit et Harold s'assit à nouveau devant son chocolat chaud, les joues rouges. Jack sourit et récupéra une des mains de l'adolescent, l'empêchant de se brûler en les enroulant autour de sa tasse. Le grand russe qui entra dans la cuisine les regardait avec un sourire immense.

\- North, est-ce que Harold peut rester un peu au Pôle, juste le temps de se remettre ?

\- Bien sûr, il est le bienvenu, assura l'homme en sortant une tablette de chocolat.

\- Et puis, on a pas à préparer une autre chambre alors c'est pas gênant, ajouta Bunny en revenant dans la pièce.

Harold se cacha dans ses mains alors que Jack faisait semblant de frapper son frère d'adoption.

.

Après le repas, Jack entraîna rapidement Harold à l'étage, loin des sous-entendus pas nets des autres. Dans la chambre de l'albinos, le sac du brun gisait dans un coin et un tas de classeur en avait été sorti, sûrement pour vérifier que la pluie ne les avait pas abîmés. Les vêtements dans le grand sac étaient froissés, pliés n'importe comment. Harold était d'ordinaire très ordonné mais là, il n'avait même pas défait son sac de cours. Lorsque l'adolescent enleva le pull emprunté à Jack pour se changer, celui-ci remarqua les vêtements qui séchaient sur la chaise de bureau. C'était les mêmes que lorsque Jack l'avait déposé chez lui, après les cours.

Harold avait été forcé de prendre une douche, Tooth l'avait menacé des pires tortures s'il ne s'occupait pas de lui, alors Jack le laissa seul quelques instants le temps pour lui aussi de se laver. A son retour, Harold s'était installé sur le lit et révisait ses cours. En se séchant les cheveux, Jack souleva la chemise qui traînait sur sa chaise. L'épaule était déchirée. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit près d'Harold.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non rien, je voulais te voir c'est tout.

Jack lui vola son classeur et l'obligea à se lever pour lui faire face. Harold portait un haut de pyjama vert, une chemise à boutons, beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il n'avait pas de bas et la chemise qui descendait sur ses cuisses exposaient ses taches de rousseur. Et sa jambe artificielle qui commençait sous le genou.

\- Arrête, ton oncle ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir comme ça.

L'adolescent grimaça. Il se massa l'épaule par réflexe et Jack avança la main pour écarter son vêtement mais Harold s'esquiva rapidement avant de lui sourire.

\- Eh bien il m'a laissé partir. Dingue non ?

\- Harold…

Il ne voulait pas en rester là mais son petit ami le poussa sur le lit et se blottit tout contre lui, montant sur ses genoux. Jack s'installa plus confortablement et laissa le plus jeune s'accrocher à lui. Les grandes mains fortes de l'adolescent agrippèrent ses hanches et il se cacha dans le cou blanc de Jack, respirant l'odeur de son gel douche, légèrement épicée. Le fait que Jack soit torse nu aurait pu le gêner quelques temps auparavant mais il s'était fait à la peau laiteuse, à l'odeur fraiche et douce de Jack, et à son contact.

.

\- Toc toc !

Harold se détacha doucement de Jack pour voir qui entrait. Il aperçut les vêtements violets de Tooth qui passait dans le couloir alors qu'Emma faisait quelques pas dans la pièce. Jack s'assit correctement sur le lit en se tournant vers sa sœur pendant qu'Harold se reculait contre la tête de lit.

\- Emma, je t'ai déjà demandé de frapper. Faire « toc toc » en entrant ce n'est pas pareil.

La petite fille baissa la tête et s'excusa à mi-mots avant de se hisser sur les genoux de son frère, s'accrochant à son cou. Elle arriva à lui faire un bisou sur la joue et il sourit doucement. Elle savait déjà exactement comment se faire pardonner. Le silence qui régnait pendant l'étreinte des deux garçons s'allongea jusqu'à ce qu'Emma le rompe avec sa voix d'enfant.

\- Pourquoi Harold est ici ?

Elle ne s'adressait pas directement à l'adolescent. Il l'intimidait et même à son âge, elle sentait qu'il était un peu différent. Sa fausse jambe était bizarre. Et elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Jack réajusta la position de l'enfant et sauta sur l'occasion alors qu'Harold s'installait contre les oreillers, sa jambe valide battant le vide, l'autre étendue devant lui.

\- Tu peux lui parler tu sais, il ne va pas te manger.

Harold lui lança un regard meurtrier et remonta son genou contre son torse, sous sa chemise trop grande. Personne ne pouvait rien refuser à l'innocence d'Emma. Le regard obstinément fixé sur les mains de son grand frère, la petite fille finit par demander en le regardant par en-dessous.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici Harold ?

Un soupir échappa à l'adolescent. Il sentait le regard bleu azur figé sur lui. Emma et Jack le regardaient mais il ne voulait surtout pas voir les yeux de son petit ami. Alors il se concentra sur la petite fille pour lui répondre, comme si Jack ne les écoutait pas attentivement.

\- Je n'ai plus de maison.

\- Mais si tu en as une, on est venu une fois qu'il pleuvait fort et tu nous as fait des crêpes.

L'insouciance de la petite était touchante. Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Emma fronça les sourcils comme si elle commençait à comprendre. Les lèvres de l'adolescent tremblaient un peu malgré son sourire et Jack fut tenté de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire qu'il avait lui-même déclenché. Mais Harold le devança.

\- Ce n'est pas ma maison, c'est celle de mon oncle et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.

Harold posa sa tête sur son genou et tourna la tête vers le mur, les yeux brillants. Emma semblait réfléchir, assimiler ce que venait de dire l'adolescent. Elle continua, avec la curiosité des enfants et une certaine réserve.

\- Pourquoi ?

Les légers balancements d'Harold s'arrêtèrent. Il faisait comme s'il ne le voyait plus mais il n'était que trop conscient de Jack qui attendait aussi sa réponse. Cette fois, lorsqu'il reprit la parole il s'adressait à son petit ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il choisit ses mots avec précaution avant de lancer dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.

Il ne voulait plus parler. Alors que Jack hésitait sur la conduite à adopter, Harold tourna obstinément la tête vers le mur. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Un mouvement l'alerta mais il ne bougea pas. La petite main d'Emma se posa sur son bras et il releva la tête brièvement. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et il la serra maladroitement contre lui.

\- Allez Emma, va te coucher.

\- D'accord, soupira la petite apparemment contre le fait que son frère lui donne des ordres.

Elle offrit un bisou à Harold et descendit du lit après avoir fait de même avec Jack. Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et s'adressa une dernière fois à Harold.

\- Moi j'aime bien quand tu es là, tu peux rester.

.

Avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, Harold ne s'expliqua pas plus. Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, la prothèse posée contre la table de nuit, appuyés contre les oreillers et l'adolescent lisait un pavé plus gros que lui alors que Jack tentait de retenir des références de poètes.

Depuis leur toute première rencontre sur le campus, Jack n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler de force. Lui arracher son prénom, son âge et le nom de son cursus avait été une torture, le petit brun était resté hermétique pendant dix jours avant d'enfin accorder son attention à Jack. Sûrement plus par pitié qu'autre chose. Ses quelques années d'avance et ses capacités d'apprentissage l'avaient transformé en quelqu'un de renfermé. Après tout, il n'avait que 17 ans et était déjà en troisième année d'ingénierie. Il avait pris l'habitude de se détacher de l'école et de réaliser des projets complexes à côté. Il s'ennuyait un peu en cours avant mais il avait refusé de sauter plus de deux classes.

Jack finit par éteindre sa lampe et Harold soupira en glissant un marque-page dans son pavé. Les étoiles phosphorescentes au plafond firent sourire l'adolescent. C'était pas croyable d'avoir encore peur du noir à 19 ans. Jack lui n'aimait pas l'école. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça et s'y était repris à deux fois pour passer son BAC. Il était en FAC de lettres depuis cette année et même si les cours ne le passionnaient pas il avait décidé de se maintenir à un bon niveau.

Autant dire que quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le campus, ça jasait dans tous les coins.

\- Harold ?

\- Oui.

Les deux jeunes ne se souciaient pas du volume de leur voix. L'ancien locataire de la chambre jouait de la guitare électrique et North avait fini par faire isoler les murs.

\- Ça va ?

\- Jack, soupira Harold.

Le jeune homme lui attrapa les poignets et le maintint contre le matelas. A la lumière des décorations au mur, il devinait les yeux verts ennuyés fixés sur lui. Un mouvement très léger l'alerta et il relâcha la pression qu'il effectuait sur les épaules de son petit ami. Il s'assit confortablement sur les hanches d'Harold et ouvrit en douceur les trois premiers boutons de la chemise du brun.

Aussitôt, Harold eut un sursaut et un réflexe de défense. Il s'était habitué à voir Jack à demi-nu à cause de son manque de pudeur, à être contre lui et à caresser sa peau laiteuse mais il n'aimait pas son propre corps. La gêne ne l'avait pas encore abandonné et même s'il demandait des caresses plus poussées souvent, il avait ce réflexe contradictoire de se protéger. Avec sa jambe en moins, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le touche et Jack le comprenait, le laissant se cacher dès que sa prothèse était retirée et ne le touchant pas trop _là_.

Cette fois il ne s'agissait pas de pudeur. Mais il se laissa faire car il avait mal et que son petit ami ne le lâcherait pas. Jack effleura doucement, presque tendrement, le bleu qui s'étendait sur l'épaule d'Harold. Celui-ci vit les yeux bleus briller de rage et frissonna. Il avait rarement vu Jack vraiment en colère. Juste une fois lorsque des idiots se moquaient d'eux, plus particulièrement de lui. Ses doigts tremblaient sur la blessure et il se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Jack…

\- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

Harold se releva et passa habilement ses jambes par-dessus celles de Jack, entourant sa taille. Il eut un frisson lorsque son moignon toucha la peau du dos de Jack mais l'albinos ne réagit pas. Faisant aussi comme si de rien n'était, il lui releva le visage pour l'embrasser doucement. Il voulait effacer la colère de son beau visage. Jack pensait au début de leur relation que les baisers timides d'Harold disparaîtraient à force. Mais il y avait toujours cette pudeur, cette légère réserve en l'adolescent. Ou alors il faisait exprès de l'allumer, ce qui fonctionnait bien. Les lèvres d'Harold effleuraient les siennes doucement, en baisers inachevés et tentateurs.

\- S'il te plait Jack, on en parlera demain.

\- On est demain, remarqua à raison l'albinos.

Il n'avait plus aucune volonté pourtant et sa tête se renversa en arrière lorsque son petit ami s'aventura dans son cou. Oui, définitivement, Harold l'allumait. La langue et les dents de l'adolescent attaquèrent la peau tendre, y laissant des traces qui disparaîtraient avant le matin. Jack se laissa faire. Il profitait de la concentration d'Harold. Ses mains descendaient lentement dans le dos de l'adolescent avant de passer sous ses cuisses. Harold frémit en sentant la caresse et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore.

Jack donna juste un léger coup de hanches et ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Les mains d'Harold se crispèrent autour de ses épaules et il ne bougea pas, en attendant un peu plus. Il commençait à descendre lentement ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami mais celui-ci l'arrêta en donnant un nouveau coup de hanches. Le plus jeune hoqueta, presque surpris et s'accrocha à nouveau au cou de Jack pour ne pas sombrer totalement. C'était doux comme caresse et presque trop fort en même temps. Seulement conscient du plaisir créé par la friction, il se recroquevilla et son souffle effleura le torse de Jack qui glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

C'était trop. Et pas assez. Mais trop. Il ne pouvait pas tenir. Les mains froides de Jack lui relevèrent la tête en tirant sur les cheveux de sa nuque. Son regard embué était tout simplement bandant et Jack l'embrassa sans cesser de le torturer. Un gémissement échappa à Harold alors que Jack lui arrachait presque sa chemise, se battant avec les boutons. Un rire roula dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point il avait du mal.

\- Ne te moque pas, grommela l'albinos.

\- Je ne me moque pa-aaaaaah…

Jack lui lança un sourire moqueur alors que ses mains se glissaient enfin sous le tissu et qu'un nouveau coup de rein coupait Harold en pleine phrase. Il s'arrima d'une main à la nuque de Jack alors que l'autre descendait doucement sur son torse. Jack s'avança un peu plus vers lui lorsque la main puissante s'arrêta sur sa hanche. Il aimait les mains d'Harold. Le brun ne les appréciait pas : ses doigts étaient courts, presque tordus, ses paumes étaient trop carrées, elles ne semblaient pas faites pour son corps malingre. Jack, lui, avait de longues mains fines de pianiste, délicates et accordées à son corps. Elles étaient blanches et pâles, parfaites.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser et de le caresser, passant sur ses flancs, au creux de ses reins, à l'intérieur des cuisses, Jack réussit à lui enlever totalement sa chemise. Harold frissonna et ses bras se fermèrent, comme s'il voulait s'y cacher. Jack fit comme s'il ne le remarquait pas mais ses caresses se firent plus douces et plus tendres. Il n'était plus question de l'allumer mais de le rassurer. Et lentement, Harold le laissa faire. Jack embrassait sa nuque, sa clavicule, mordait légèrement son épaule en déclenchant des frissons dans tout son corps. Il se perdait dans la constellation de la nuque d'Harold, dans son odeur et dans ses soupirs.

Ils s'embrassaient régulièrement, soupirant entre leurs caresses, leurs lèvres toujours proches. Jack faisait attention de ne pas toucher la blessure d'Harold mais celui-ci ne semblait pas trop en souffrir. Les grandes mains un peu calleuses exploraient aussi son corps et Jack admirait la musculature très discrète qu'il s'était forgée à force de travailler seul sur ses robots futuristes, le mouvement des muscles cachés sous la peau, ses taches de rousseur sur ses épaules et ses cuisses, dans le bas de son dos et sur son visage empourpré. Il était beau.

Jack n'avait pas le même genre de corps. Il faisait partie de ceux qui mangeaient tant qu'ils le voulaient mais ne prenaient pas un gramme. Ses épaules étaient assez développées pour qu'il se trouve lui-même beau. Il avait grandi tout en hauteur et ses muscles avaient facilement suivi. Harold était resté petit et svelte. Il avait presque l'air fragile à côté de Jack.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils respiraient forts tous les deux et Harold posa son front sur l'épaule de Jack, embrassant au passage la peau pâle. Ses pouces traçaient des cercles sur les hanches de son petit ami et il remarqua encore une fois la différence de pigmentation entre eux.

En douceur, Jack le fit s'allonger sur le matelas et eut un sourire lorsque les mains presque timides d'Harold passèrent sous son pantalon de pyjama, caressant sa peau nue. Il savait qu'Harold ne ferait pas réellement le premier pas. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis l'effleura à peine. Avant de revenir plus violemment, forçant presque l'étreinte. Surpris, Harold se cambra contre lui et leur peau s'effleurèrent plus franchement, leur arrachant un soupir.

Jack l'embrassa, doucement, sur sa blessure, avant de tracer un chemin invisible sur son torse ses ongles griffant les côtes du brun. Un long frisson descendit jusqu'aux hanches d'Harold lorsque le souffle de son petit ami effleura son ventre. Les longues mains de Jack maintenaient ses hanches en place alors qu'il embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses constellées de taches rousses. Harold se releva légèrement et ramena l'albinos jusqu'à lui pour posséder ses lèvres. Leur baiser était moins tendre, plus pressé. Presque tremblant, Harold se débarrassa lui-même de son dernier vêtement et Jack en profita pour faire de même. Lorsqu'ils se rallongèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se rapprochèrent pour mieux se toucher. Les yeux d'Harold s'ouvrirent en grand alors que ceux de Jack se fermaient lentement et qu'il se serrait contre le corps un peu maigre de l'autre.

 _Enfin._

Un soupir leur échappa car enfin ils se touchaient sans barrière. Jack se releva, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, et ses yeux bleus un peu voilés cherchèrent le regard d'Harold. Il l'embrassa passionnément, mordillant ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il répondit de la même manière, il retomba un peu sur son corps et Harold soupira. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre mais Jack ne le touchait plus, il le laissait languir. Leurs soupirs étaient profonds, entrecoupés de courts hoquets de plaisir. Jack guida Harold et referma sa propre main sur lui.

Ils allaient lentement, c'était une torture. Une si douce torture. Leurs gémissement allaient crescendo et ils se perdirent, haut très haut. Les mains blanches de Jack se transformèrent en ailes très douces et il ondulait contre le corps d'Harold, comme pour s'envoler. Harold allait s'envoler. C'était trop de tendresse, trop de douceur après cette soirée horrible. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jack embrassa ses joues, ses lèvres, ses paupières closes et son cou. Et il lui murmurait entre ses soupirs.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime…

Harold voyait des étoiles. Il se figea et ses yeux grands ouverts ne voyaient plus que les étoiles au plafond. Jack ondula encore quelques secondes contre son corps avant de s'effondrer sur son torse, les muscles tremblants, se perdant dans les étoiles rousses de sa peau.

Ils avaient atteint les étoiles.

.

En essayant d'être le plus discret possible, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et se glissèrent dans la cabine de douche. Jack aidait Harold qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ne pas avoir deux jambes. Il n'y avait pas de baignoire dans la petite salle d'eau attribuée à la chambre de Jack mais il y avait bien assez de place pour deux sous le jet d'eau. Comme il était plus petit que lui, Harold se laissa étreindre par Jack qui l'aidait aussi à se tenir debout. Il n'y avait presque plus rien de sexuel entre eux, juste des caresses très douces alors que leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre.

Les lèvres de Jack s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps dans la nuque d'Harold et il frissonna. Il était fatigué mais c'était si bon. Il se retourna soudain pour embrasser son petit ami qui laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. Lui n'avait pas vraiment envie mais sentir la tension du corps devant lui, les tremblements qui l'agitaient et les ondulations de ses hanches, c'était bien assez. Il aimait lui faire du bien. Il coupa l'eau et les soupirs de Jack envahirent l'espace réduit lorsque ses mains s'attardèrent plus bas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ces mains._

Harold le fit voir les étoiles encore une fois et Jack le laissa le soutenir le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. A moitié appuyé contre le mur en carrelage trop froid sur sa peau brûlante, l'albinos haletait, son cœur battait trop fort et lui faisait presque mal. C'était allé si vite. Les mains d'Harold effleurèrent sa nuque avant de lui offrir une caresse plus appuyé et de masser doucement son cou. Les doigts aux ongles courts l'apaisèrent rapidement et ses yeux voilés retrouvèrent le regard vert un peu moqueur du brun. Harold se vantait rarement mais ça se sentait quand il était fier de lui-même.

Ils se rincèrent une dernière fois, se séchèrent avec la même serviette puis se faufilèrent entre les draps. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et Harold passa son bras autour de la taille de Jack qui soupira de bonheur. A moitié endormi, Harold oubliait son infirmité et il espérait qu'il l'oublierait définitivement un jour.

.

Ils dormaient encore profondément quand le soleil perça les rideaux épais. Harold commençait à remuer contre Jack ce qui le réveilla. Mais le brun n'était pas près d'émerger et avait apparemment un sommeil troublé. Jack lui effleura la joue et les yeux verts s'ouvrirent violemment. Le regard un peu perdu, Harold mit du temps à se rappeler où il était. Finalement, il se rallongea contre le torse de Jack en soupirant d'aise, cherchant à se rendormir.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas et bientôt, les caresses discrètes de Jack se rappelèrent à lui. Presqu'à regret, il repoussa les mains baladeuses de son petit ami. Celui-ci sembla comprendre et n'insista pas. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre et cela suffisait, c'était déjà un peu difficile à encaisser pour un Harold au réveil.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter maintenant ?

Harold se redressa lentement et se cala confortablement contre Jack. Il devait lui raconter, il le savait. Mais c'était dur à admettre. Il revoyait la colère sur le visage de son oncle, ses yeux noirs étrécis par la haine. La passivité de son cousin qui le regardait mal depuis son arrivée chez eux deux ans plus tôt. Harold avait emménagé chez le frère de son père à son entrée en FAC, un peu après son accident. Rurik était alors en train de redoubler sa troisième, Harold était en route pour les études supérieures. Depuis tout ce temps sa vie avait été un peu plus dure que lorsqu'il vivait chez celui que tout le monde surnommait Stoïck.

Bien sûr, le grand homme n'était pas le plus attentionné des pères mais au moins, il le laissait étudier en paix. Harold n'avait rien dit à Stoïck de l'attitude de son oncle, du fait qu'il faisait toutes les tâches ménagères et qu'il avait dû prendre sur ses heures de sommeil pour finir certains devoirs. Mais c'était devenu pire après Jack.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement en tant qu'amis, la vie semblait plus douce à Harold qui appréciait la compagnie de cet étudiant en lettres. Jack le ramenait certains soirs même s'ils n'habitaient pas à côté et le distrayait de ses études complexes. Avant qu'il sorte ensemble de façon officielle, Jack avait dû le séduire, lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait être intéressant pour quelqu'un. Et étonnamment c'était l'oncle d'Harold qui s'en était rendu compte en premier.

Au départ il n'osait rien dire mais déjà que les voisins regardaient étrangement cet enfant un peu trop maigre à la jambe en moins qui allait à l'université et qui passait ses heures libres à faire des étincelles dans le garage, en plus ce crétin de génie avait le mauvais goût d'être une tapette. Jack avait vite compris qu'il était loin d'être le bienvenu dans la maison de l'oncle. Et encore moins le bienvenu dans la vie de son neveu.

Il y avait des insultes, des insinuations douteuses, des remarques. Mais Harold s'en fichait alors Jack ne s'en était pas soucié non plus. Il se contentait juste de ne pas rentrer dans la maison lorsque l'oncle y était aussi. Maintenant qu'Harold était chez lui, viré de ce qui était censé être son foyer, il se devait de s'en préoccuper.

\- Il t'a insulté, j'ai pas supporté. Il a compris qu'on était _vraiment_ ensemble, il a pas supporté. C'est tout.

Oh, l'oncle d'Harold n'était pas stupide. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de confirmation claire jusqu'à ce soir-là. Jusqu'à ce que son neveu lui hurle sur un coup de colère que oui, il n'était qu'une tapette, comme Jack et qu'il l'aimait, que de toute façon lui ne pourrait rien y faire parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche et un raté.

Jack se releva un peu trop vite et Harold le fit se rallonger tranquillement contre les oreillers. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça voyons, la situation s'arrangerait d'elle-même.

\- Il faut appeler ton père.

\- Non Jack, il n'a pas à la savoir.

Il sentait l'agitation de l'albinos dans son dos.

\- Et le bleu ?

\- Je suis tombé.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule.

\- Il m'a poussé un peu fort et je me suis cogné l'épaule contre un meuble.

C'était vrai. Son oncle ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire mal. Il s'était contenté de le bousculer avec sa force d'ours. Après cela, Harold avait fui dans sa chambre et avait fourré toutes ses affaires dans son sac sans écouter les reproches et les insultes qui pleuvaient sur lui et sur Jack. Et il était parti.

Les longs doigts de Jack se crispèrent un peu et il se leva. Harold le regarda s'habiller rapidement. Il savait qu'il ne lui sortirait pas cette idée de la tête. Du coup, il le laissa descendre en premier et profita d'être réveillé pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Il était en train de lire un livre énorme trouvé dans son sac, un roman de science-fiction cette fois, lorsque Tooth entra dans la chambre. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant sur le lit de Jack comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger mais…

\- Oh, j'allais descendre pour manger, Tooth.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas tu as le temps. Mais je pense que ton chéri est en train de faire une connerie.

Harold ouvrit de grands yeux et s'élança dans les escaliers en risquant de tomber. Sa prothèse claqua durement et il grinça des dents en ayant peur de l'avoir abimée. Il entendit la voix de Jack à l'instant où celui-ci raccrochait et il crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre, là de suite.

\- Oui, au revoir Mr Haddock, c'était un plaisir.

Oh oui, il allait le tuer.

.

« Stoïck la Brute » était le surnom de Björn Haddock, un homme immense aux origines clairement vikings qui vivait dans un village de taille moyenne assez éloigné de la ville. Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer la femme de sa vie très jeune. Val était et serait toujours l'amour de sa vie. Après sa mort lors de la naissance de leur fils, il avait eut du mal à s'en remettre et à s'occuper de l'enfant correctement. Se noyer dans le travail semblait être une bonne idée.

Son frère Henrik était jaloux de sa dévotion. Quand Stoïck pouvait se perfectionner, lui devait passer du temps avec sa femme et son fils du même âge qu'Harold. Celle-ci, fatiguée de la jalousie maladive de son mari l'avait quitté et il s'était retrouvé seul avec le jeune Rurik. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait surpasser son frère aîné, Henrik déménagea dans la grande ville. Il n'était pas le seul à commander mais il pouvait être l'un de ceux qui commandaient alors que dans son village la seule place disponible était occupée par Stoïck.

Stoïck. Stoïck qui avait tout depuis toujours. Que ses parents avaient toujours favorisé. Que Val avait préféré. Stoïck qui dévouait sa vie à son travail et dont le seul défaut était devenu un surnom affectueux que tout le monde lui donnait.

Stoïck qui ne voyait pas Harold qui grandissait. Car il grandissait. Très vite, les professeurs avaient remarqué qu'il était doué et lui avaient proposé régulièrement de sauter des classes. Il avait accepté les deux premières fois avant de découvrir la mécanique. Les cours ne lui demandaient pas trop d'efforts et à côté il avait largement le temps de créer des machines de plus en plus complexes.

Stoïck était fier de lui même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il aimait le voir s'épanouir dans son atelier et avait accepté de l'envoyer dans l'école qu'il voulait. Même si c'était compliqué de le voir partir et de savoir qu'il vivrait loin de lui. C'était avant l'accident qui lui avait pris sa jambe. Quand il s'était réveillé, Harold n'avait pas paru surpris de voir son père à son chevet et Stoïck lui en était reconnaissant. A aucun moment il ne l'avait regardé comme s'il était un mauvais père. Il avait souri et lui avait demandé la voix brisée :

\- Je peux encore passer le concours ?

Bien sûr que Stoïck l'avait aidé. Il l'avait accompagné jusque sur sa chaise et n'avait quitté la salle d'examen qu'en étant sûr que tout irait bien. Et tout s'était bien passé. Harold était arrivé quelques places après le premier à cause de son état mais il était quand même fier de lui.

Henrik avait fait quelques difficultés et s'était plaint de devoir héberger son neveu mais il avait accepté. Et Stoïck pensait que ça se passait bien. En tout cas Harold était content de ses études, avait aménagé son atelier dans le garage et même s'il ne lui parlait pas d'amis, Stoïck ne s'en inquiétait pas.

C'était avant l'appel de Jack Frost. Il ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme poli qui l'avait contacté un samedi matin. Pour lui dire qu'Henrik avait mis Harold à la porte de chez lui. Ce Jack n'avait pas donné de raison et en fait, Stoïck s'en fichait. Il avait bien élevé son fils et rien ne justifiait de le laisser à la rue. Alors il prévint la caserne qu'il ne serait pas disponible de la journée, délégua ses responsabilités à Gueulfor, et sauta dans le premier train.

Henrik avait intérêt à préparer ses excuses.

.

De son côté, Henrik ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il se leva, se fit un bon café, lu le journal et secoua son fils avant midi. Puis ils mangèrent en silence un plat réchauffé et pendant que Rurik remontait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, son père s'était affalé dans le canapé.

Jusqu'à ce que trois coups frappés violemment à la porte l'obligent à se lever. Il se déplaça en râlant et ouvrit sans regarder qui le demandait. Il aurait dû.

Une tornade s'engouffra chez lui et l'obligea à reculer. Stoïck avait perdu son surnom et Henrik revit son frère plus jeune quand il ne maîtrisait pas sa colère. Forcé à battre en retraite dans sa propre maison, Henrik dut le suivre jusqu'à sa petite cuisine dans laquelle Björn s'assit. Il pianotait sur la table d'un air impatient. Sans un mot, alors qu'il savait très bien pourquoi il était là, son petit frère lui servit une tasse de café.

\- Je suis venu voir Harold.

Henrik se crispa mais ne dit rien. Comme Björn attendait une réponse, il finit par mentir.

\- Il est sorti. Chez un ami.

\- Oh, chez Jack Frost ? Il m'en a parlé une ou deux fois.

C'était faux, Harold ne lui parlait pas de ses amis, en partant du principe qu'il en avait. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce prénom mais Stoïck était prêt à utiliser toutes les informations disponibles. Henrik eut un rictus dégouté qui alerta son frère. Il y avait une chose et une seule qui déclenchait ce rictus. C'était le même que lorsque Gueulfor avait fait plus ou moins subtilement comprendre à Henrik qu'il ne serait jamais attiré par les femmes.

\- Tu ne peux pas me blâmer si ton fils est une tapette. Je ne pouvais pas rattraper quinze ans de mauvaise éducation.

Stoïck se leva et frappa du plat des mains sur la table, renversant le café qu'il n'avait pas touché. Il préférait ne pas céder à la violence mais il avait du mal. Vraiment. Même s'il s'agissait de son frère. Blême, il dominait Henrik de toute sa taille. Celui-ci recula devant la fureur pâle qu'incarnait Stoïck.

\- Ne l'approche plus jamais.

Et il était parti.

.

Pendant ce temps, au Pôle, Harold faisait la gueule. Jack avait beau ne pas le prendre au sérieux, il lui en voulait vraiment d'avoir appelé son père. L'albinos avait beau argumenter que c'était normal, qu'il devait prévenir les instances paternelles dans des cas comme celui-ci, Harold lui en voulait. Tooth et Bunny riaient sous cape en voyant les efforts de leur petit frère qui essayait de se faire pardonner.

Tout s'arrêta lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Plus civilisé que lorsqu'il était arrivé chez son frère, Stoïck attendait qu'on lui ouvre et sursauta en voyant Tooth. Les cheveux colorés de la jeune femme, ses habits dépareillés et étranges, le firent tiquer. Puis Bunny apparut dans son champ de vision et l'invita enfin à entrer. Apparemment, la fascination de Stoïck pour Tooth était réciproque. Celui-ci eut aussi un regard curieux pour les tatouages sur le corps du jeune homme mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'une simple phrase.

\- Jack Frost m'a dit que mon fils était ici. Je m'appelle Björn Haddock.

\- Crevette ! Y a ton père qu'est venu !

Le hurlement de Bunny fut suivi de quelques grognements et quelqu'un frappa quelqu'un d'autre. Puis Stoïck regarda son fils apparaître timidement. Harold ne le regardait pas en face pour la première fois. Il n'y avait aucune remarque sarcastique pour le cueillir et Stoïck en était perturbé.

\- Je sais qu'Henrik ne veux plus de toi chez lui. Et je lui ai interdit de te voir de nouveau de toute façon. Nous trouverons un autre arrangement pour que tu continues tes études.

Harold sembla surpris qu'il entame la conversation. Stoïck était allé voir Henrik avant de le retrouver et cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Il ne doutait pas que son oncle avait tout dit à son père et il craignait sa réaction. Il sentit la présence de Jack derrière lui avant de l'entendre. Le regard de Stoïck se perdit derrière son épaule. En deux pas il avait rejoint Harold.

\- Jack Frost je suppose ?

\- En effet. Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Haddock.

Stoïck serra la main offerte. Main qui se glissa ensuite directement dans celle de son fils qui rougit et détourna le regard. Le viking lui ébouriffa les cheveux et suivit Tooth qui semblait enfin se rappeler de ses bonnes manières et l'invitait à prendre le thé. Lorsque son père se pencha vers lui, Harold était sûr de l'avoir entendu murmurer quelques mots.

\- Très bon choix, fils.

.

En rentrant chez lui, North fut surpris de trouver un homme aussi grand que lui dans son salon. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait. Stoïck était assis près d'Harold, coincé entre son père et son petit ami. Tooth était partie chercher Emma et Bunny discutait poliment avec l'adulte, penché en avant dans son fauteuil. Le russe se fit la réflexion qu'il serait aisé d'héberger le petit viking toute l'année et que son père ne semblait pas trop difficile. Une contrepartie financière honnête serait rapidement acceptée, il le sentait dans sa bedaine, et il n'y aurait alors aucun problème.

\- On est rentré !

Tooth entra dans le salon et se posa sur les genoux de Bunny en grignotant des gâteaux. Emma n'osa passer le seuil de la salle commune que quelques minutes plus tard et Jack lui demanda pourquoi elle avait prit autant de temps. La petite ne répondit pas et se balança sur ses orteils, mal à l'aise. Les larmes aux yeux, elle finit par demander :

\- Vous allez jamais me mettre dans la rue hein ?

\- Allons trésor, pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ? demanda North.

Emma hésita avant de répondre.

\- Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon.

\- Comment !?

Le rire de Stoïck couvrit les protestations de Jack qui demandait qui était ce sale gosse et Harold piqua un fard monstrueux. Vexée qu'on se moque d'elle, Emma bouda un peu jusqu'à que North la prenne sur ses genoux pour lui assurer qu'elle était chez elle. L'hilarité avait gagné Tooth et Bunny devant la fureur de Jack et Stoïck se calma doucement. Il lança un regard aux joues rouges de son fils et à ses doigts délicatement enlacés avec ceux de Jack. Harold surprit son regard et se tourna vers lui. Il sut alors que tout irait bien.

* * *

 _Voualà, c'était la fin )_

 _Savez-vous qui était l'ancien locataire de la chambre de Jack au Pôle(indice après la première review, il est hors du crossover Rise of the guardians x How to train your dragon mais vient d'un dessin animé CGI ;)) ? Le premier à trouver aura droit à une demande de OS personnalisé sur n'importe quel dessin animé ou film d'animation, avec n'importe quel crossover et n'importe quel couple :D et pour les anons laissez-moi un moyen de vous contacter ^^_

 _J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D On se retrouve dès que possible (avec mon ordi en décès qui complique un peu les choses) :)_

 _Biiz_


End file.
